Talk:Bandit (The Catacombs)
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX * 27,113 HP at BR 72 on XBOX - Merthos 15:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) * 26,542 HP at BR 42 on XBOX - Merthos 18:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) * 28,018-30,142 HP at BR 13 on XBOX - FF12GrandMaster 00:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) PC * ~93,324 HP at BR 76 on PC on PC Kilandor 02:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * ~90,175 HP at BR 76 on PC on PC Kilandor 02:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * 87,834-90,348 HP at BR 56 on PC during A Voice from the Past - Drn 16:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hard * 28 069/29 473 @ BR1, * 37 651 @ BR25, * 47 641 @ BR30, * 55 733 @ BR35, * 67 808 @ BR40, * 80 966 @ BR45, * 88 474 @ BR50+ Zephyr 07:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spawn Rules I can say this with 100% certainty, that Bandit_(T-4he_Catacombs) did spawn when Grand Beetle were around. The odd part about it was that (it initially didn't spawn) after I had left the area knowing there was not going to be any spawned monsters, I returned to bandit after I had dug my fair share of G-2 (eastern area) and returned to find bandit at K-2, hiding in the corner. I couldn't believe it. Bandit was so parked in the corner that I know I would have missed it if I didn't scan the area again while I returned to try and spawn Sledgehammer... Take it for what its worth, I know it happened. --Nirromyug 15:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) * As I was traversing the eastern area, if the rules apply so far, the minions are very scarce at best. Each area before a door had two to, one section of three at the worst. If you see more, then its my opinion that its not going to spawn, regardless of prior events that valid so far. * During my second time through the game, once the spawn rules applied for Sledgehammer was fulfilled, Bandit was not present @ K-2. But I exploited the following which everyone should do since they both spawn with same rules: ---- Eastern Area * Dig at The_Catacombs G-4, easy money, move to the steps back off the fog * Save and exit to menu * Upon returning, you will get Bandit at K-2 if you spawned Sledgehammer * Since Bandit (The Catacombs) is respawnable, exit beyond A-12 (eastern area); to reset the zone * Save and exit to menu * Repeat if your early in the game and need some gold and want the weapons * But I recommend seeking out Bandit (Wyrmskeep), you will cash out in the millions with gold runs but I posted either a problem or a likely reason to stop the runs in that bandit talk section it depends on what your objective is... --Nirromyug 17:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- * XBOX - Spawned with similar conditions to Sledgehammer with the exception that there was a Chimera on the central platform. Only other enemies around were the Albic Qsiti and Pest. - FF12GrandMaster 00:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC)